laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurencian Book of Psalms
The Second Laurencian Book of Worship called Psalms, 'otherwise simply called '''2 Laurencian '''or '''Laurencian Book of Psalmes '''is a volume of Laurencian religious literature read alongside the Scriptures, which unlike the Books of Laurencian Worship, are considered divinely inspired by God. Authorship 2 Laurencian is written by an anonymous author of Laurencian descent. The author is traditionally referred to as the Laurencian Psalmist. It is not believed by Laurencian Christians that the Psalmist was under inspiration of the Holy Spirit because the Psalmist denies divine authorship in the opening of the book, '"'''In faith only do I write these words upon sheet. For the Lord God has inspired me not directly through means of His Spirit. Rather, I have been inspired by faith, that faith being in the Lord Jesus. Read mine words and hear my praise: but take heed. These words are of this world and come not from the Father nor the Son nor any of the angels."''' - 2 Laurencian, 0:1 Well known Psalms Psalm 6 1. Within the body, the Spirit of our Father is found. The body is the temple, the place of pilgrimage, and the pilgrim. בתוך הגוף, הרוח של אבא שלנו נמצא. הגוף הוא המקדש, מקום העלייה לרגל והעולה לרגל. 2. The body of the Saint is the Tabernacle of God, His Spirit dwelling within. הגוף של הקדוש הוא המשכן של אלוהים, הרוח שלו שוכנת בתוך 3. From the dust of the ground did God make man, into our nostrils does the Lord God breathe His Spirit: His divine presence. מאבק האדמה עשה אלוהים את האדם, אל נחירינו, עושה ה 'את רוחו, את נוכחותו האלוהית. 4. I pray to the Lord for Mercy, that He dwells in me and makes me clean and wards off the dark and corruptible from me. אני מתפלל לאלוהים לרחמים, שהוא שוכן בתוכי ועושה אותי נקי ומחלקות החושך ומושחת ממני. 5. And I pray you, O Saint of God, that you offend not the Father, that He leaves henceforth from His Tabernacle and leaves you to the dark and corruptible. ואני מתפלל לך, הו הקדוש של אלוהים, כי אתה לא להעליב את אבא, כי הוא משאיר מכאן משכן שלו משאיר אותך אל כהה מושחת 6. For the God of Hosts does not tolerate the man nor the woman who blasphemes the Spirit. כי אלוהים של המארחים לא לסבול את האיש ולא את האישה אשר הרוח. 7. Hear me Saints of God and you unrepentant: the One who upholds the Universe also dwells in the body; whoever seeks the Son shall find his Holy Father in His Tabernacle. שמע לי קדושים של אלוהים ואתה לא מתרצה: מי שומר את היקום גם שוכנת בגוף; מי שמחפש את הבן ימצא את אביו הקדוש באוהל משכנו. 8. He who is faithful prays: the Lord God is the supreme essence; He reveals Himself through the Son of God whom He has sent. הוא המתפלל נאמן: אלוהים הוא המהות העליונה; הוא מגלה את עצמו דרך הבן של אלוהים אשר הוא שלח. 9. I pray this prayer to you, O God, in the name of the Servant you sent: You are alone God, O YHWH of Hosts, who upholds the Universe on Your shoulders. אני מתפלל תפילה זו לך, אלוהים, בשם המשרת ששלחת: אתה לבד אלוהים, הו YHWH של המארחים, אשר שומר על היקום על הכתפיים שלך 10. I ask you, O God, to fill me and bless me with Your presence, that I may be saved in Christ's name. אני מבקש ממך, אלוהים, למלא אותי ולברך אותי עם נוכחותך, כי אני יכול להינצל בשם של ישו 11. May he reign forever, and may You cover his throne with Your glory, O God. מי ימלוך לנצח, ואתה יכול לכסות את כסאו עם התהילה שלך, אלוהים 12. Just as You dwell in Your mighty Son, may you send out your comforting Spirit into our bodies. בדיוק כפי שאתה לשכון הבן האדיר שלך, אתה יכול לשלוח את הרוח המנחמת שלך לתוך הגוף שלנו. 13. We pray, O Father, in the name of Jesus, Amen. אנחנו מתפללים, הו אבא, בשם ישוע, אמן. Category:Religion